LOvEZ of VampieZ
by QueenAlice100
Summary: Aurelia is a girl in a village and she is the worlds savior!she will summonded a beautiful guy and he will tell everything about her mom and him! but how will she save him and the world? see how in the book love of vampires!
1. Chapter 1 the start

Love of vampires

Aurelia Eveline Una was loved by everyone in the village,she was the most beautiful women in all the land , she had long brown hair and eyes as green as she was not royal,she was just a village people in the village said that she could be royal ,because of her beauty.

she was turning 15 years old at 12:00.

For her birthday ,she can finally go to her first Rose Ball,but she did not have a she did have her mother's frist Rose ball dress,it was all white ,and came with a pair of white earings and ring.

she was ready to go,when her aunt called her ans said

"since you are now 15,your mother would like for you to have this,it was her's".

she gave Aurelia ,a blue sapphire necklace. and also said "your mother was just like you ,beautiful,smart,and kind,but the story behind that necklace is a beautiful and yet cursed one,i will tell you when you get home".

Aurelia said thanks and took off

Aurelia got to the palace where the Rose ball was held,she went in a everything looked like a fairytale.

Aurelia looked the most beautiful women there,

all the men (young and old) were looking at her with surprised and all the women (young and old)looked at her with jeolusy and some Aurelia did not care for tonight was all about her.

When it was time to dance,everyone she knew already had a partner. So,she just went to the back and watch,but just then the prince came and asked her to looked at him,and smiled and said "ok",with a calm voice.

The prince name is prince Phoebe Von Raven,he is one of the top richess families.

Aurelia was dancing with prince Phoebe,he was surprised that she can dancing really looked around and everyone was watching her and the prince even the queen and king,

she was a little embarressed,when they were done claped and she then smiled and walked away,he was shocked and smiled back and walked the other way.

It was time to leave ,and so she got into her carged and left.

An few moments later,an evil dargon came to burned knights tried to protect ans saved the castle,but when all hope was lost the dragon smelled something and took his fire to the village,because he smelled Aurelia,and went after her. Aurelia got up,got dressed and ran as far as went to a cave a started to cry,her friends and family were in trouble,she took out the necklace and she wanted to save and protect everyone.

Just then,a blue magic circle came out and a teenage looking boy came out of it,he had silver hair and blue sapphire eyes.

he said "my name is alexander Von Crow,are you the one who summoned me"?

(to be countiued)


	2. Chapter 2 mermories

Love of vampires

(Chapter 2)

"Are you the one who summond me"? said Alexander

Aurelia was shocked,but said "yes,i am".

she gave Alexandera straight sereous look.

Then he said "then what is your name,...master"?he grined a little,

Aurelia blushed as the beautiful man came foreward,she said "my name is...Aurelia Eveline Una".Then she looked at the burning village and said "will u protect me and never leave my side"?

Alexander looked away, toward the village,and got on one knee and said "yes,i swear".He took her hand and kissed made her blushed even more,but he also thought 'heh,so she had a little girl ,after all'."but,i will only pritect you and only you,and if you wish i will protect anyone that you ask me to".said Alexander,

She smiled,just then she remember that the evil dargon was burning the looked at him with a scared face,and said "please,protect me and the villagers from that dragon". Then he did as his new master said and they ,both,went to the village and he put Aurelia behind a tree to hide.

Alexander called out a name "i open the gate of vampires,i am your master,come forward 'Angelovsky'!

Then a big sword came out ,it had blackwings ,near the handle and in between was a blue sapphire stone,and some writing on it on the sword part.

Alexander said "hey,not-so-scary dragon,look over here".The dragon looked over at Alexander,and the dragon said in a deep voice "whats this,this is your savior,"the dragon laughed,but Alexander grined and said "don't looked down on me". Alexander jumped in the air above the dragons head and the dragon stop laughing and then blinked ,ALexander got his sword a slashed the dragons head off. The dragon fell,just lying there,Then a bright blue light came out of the sky and the dragon faded away,and all the fire that the dragon had on the village,it too faded away.

Almost everyone that was in Aurelia's village was dead,only 10 men,12 women,and 17 children were lefted alive.

Everyone that was lefted cursed Aurelia and Alexander and made them leave the village,Aurelia looked back for one last she thought that she saw her own mother's spirit waving back at her and blew her a kiss,she mouth "goodbye,my love,im always with you".Then Aurelia and Alexander took off into the sunrise.

But then Alexander noticed that Aurelia was crying a little,for leaving her home that she grew up in and leaving her mother,Alexander didn't know what to do ,but he gave her a little hug.

And so their adventure begins!

Aurthor notes:

dear readers,

sorry i may missed spelled some thing so please forgive me,also

if you hav any question please write back and i may have an answer!

with loves

QueenAlice100 :)


	3. Chapter 3 the world of vampires

Love of Vampires

chapter 3

Two years later ,after being sent away from Aurelia's village,Alexander

and Aurelia were grtting along ... Alexander didn't want

Aurelia to know about Alexander and his past,but Aurelia did want to

know more about ask him "will you tell me more about

yourself"? He didn't answer for a while and said "like"? She smiled

,"how old are you ,how and why did you come out my mother's ring"?

Alexander looked at her and thought to himself 'man,she really is like

her mother',"well,i'm only 200 years old"."And,the reason why i came

out is beause you were screaming,and so i came out to see what was

wrong".Aurelia stoped and said "how...how are 200 years old"?

Alexander blused and said "because i am a...",

"you are a...what?" said Aurelia,

"i'm an vampire". said Alexander.

Aurelia was shocked and she had a flashback ,when her mother was still

alive,her mother said that the blue ring is cursed and an vampire king lives

in it,when you are fifthteen,you can have my sapphire ring,

then Aurelia fainted.

"hey,hey wake up sleepy-head,its morning".

Aurelia woke up and said "where are we"?

Alexander said "we are in a cave,on a moutain".

Aurelia moaned "moutain..."then she shot right up and said "WE ARE ON

AN MOUTAIN"!

he said "well,yeah,did you want to sleep with the blood-thirsty wolves".

"no, but why an mountain"?

"because,its easyer",and "plus, wolves cannot climb this mountain"

"why"?

"cause,its the tallest and really steep mountain".

"ah,well we should look for more food and a village".Alexander said while

grining,"or are you afraid of the wolves"?

"NO,i am not,im just afraid of hights".

Alexander laugh,"well we should get going".

Alexander and Aurelia left the cave and found a way down,but it ended,and

only a few 20 feet up in the air,"well,get on".said Alexander ,while bending

down,"what do you mean"?said Aurelia with a werid look on her face.

"Just get on my back".Alexander said while winning,

"ok,but dont do anything reckless".

"who,me,reckless".

Alexander backed up and jumped off the mountain,

Aurelia screamed and closed her eyes and was holding on tight,

when Aurelia opened her eyes,she and Alexander were on the ground.

Alexander was walking with her on his back,"hey,are you ok"?

"yes,im fine" said Aurelia "um...were are we"?

Alexander said "we are now in the forbiddion forest".

"but,Aurelia,before we go to a village we must go to my home".

Said Alexander

"and, where is that"?

"we are almost there,but i must knock you out,ok".

"what...",then Aurelia fainted again.

A few moments later,"Hey wake up"!

Aurelia shot right up,

"oh,good your ok".

But,Aurelia smacked him,

"what was that for"? said Alexander,

"you knocked me out ,thats what was that for".

Alexander said "oh...sorry,i thought you were afraid of falling so i knocked

you out".

Aurelia was confused ,then she looked around ,and relized that this was a

different world.

Then she looked at the sky ,there was a moon,but the moon was bloody

red.

"an red moon"? Aurelia said.

"pretty,right"? Alexander said as he walked right next to her.

"Aurelia,welcome to the vampire world". Alexander looked at her and smiled.

(to be contiuned)

Aurthor's notes:

dear reader,

sorry,if i missed spelled some thing please 4-give me

with love,

QueenALice100

:)


	4. Chapter 4  to the castle part 1

Love of vampires

chapter 4

"Aurelia,welcome to the vampire world",said Alexander,

"so ,this is your home".

Aurelia said,she looked around in the village,

Alexander laughted,

"Whats so funny"?

"This is not my home",

"then where is-".

He cut her off "turn around,"and she did so,

but all she saw was a castle,

"thats my home,but i have not been there for 17 years".

"So you are a king". said Aurelia,with a sad face

Alexander looked down and had a evil grin "no,but your

close...i am a prince".

"Oh...i knew that". Aurelia blushed 'thats good he's not

married...wait what if he has a lover or something',she thought

to herself.

"And no i do not have a lover".

He looked away, he was walking toward his castle,

'shit,he read my mind'.

Then she relized thats he was walking away,and she was

running towards him,

'ahh,oh well,at least i can stay by his side...forever and ever'.

A few moments later ,Aurelia got tired,she was about to fall

asleep.

Then Alexander stoped and grabed her arm and said "come

on,you look tired,get on my back".

she was about to say something,but she relized that ,he had a

worried look on his face,

so she did as he said.

Then,she fell asleep on his back.

She woke up and she was in a carriage,she was leaning on

Alexander's arm.

"ah,so your awake,did you sleep well"?

Alexander said.

"yes,i...dreamed about my mom and you"

and they rode on,to the castle!

author's notes:

i know its short but i could not come up with anything else

i love u all,readers,only as friends!

tee-hee! :)

love

QueenAlice100


End file.
